mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Negro
El Negro (en Inglés, Black) es uno de los cinco colores de maná en Magic. Surge del poder de los pantanos y encarna los principios del parasitismo y la amoralidad (no siendo necesariamente inmoralidad). El símbolo del maná negro está representado por una calavera. En el sistema de colores, es aliado del azul y el rojo, y enemigo del blanco y el verde.123 Mediante la crueldad y el oportunismo, el negro busca el poder.45 Ambientación El negro puede ser resumido con una bien conocida frase: Ten cuidado con el número uno. El color negro mira al mundo y ve una realidad simple: el poder manda. El poder dicta quien gobierna y quien perece. Y tanto si los débiles lo ven como si no, no son más que esclavos de los poderosos. La esencia del negro es ver el ego propio6 como completamente inestimable, por lo que la idea de esclavitud, que no sería más que subordinar el ego a otro, es totalmente inadmisible. Así pues, para estar de acuerdo con sus percepciones y creencias, el negro simplemente debe descartar todas las obligaciones con tal de conseguir poder para sí mismo. No puede ser menos que un ser supremo no subordinado a nadie, poseedor de todo el poder en el universo; debe convertirse en omnipotente. Para alcanzar la omnipotencia, el negro sigue una sencilla regla, no seguir las reglas. La vida es suficientemente complicada como para ponerse limitaciones. El negro busca cualquier oportunidad para salir adelante, y las aprovecha sin piedad ni vergüenza. La avaricia y la ambición son los mayores fuertes en la psicología interior del negro; la avaricia contrarresta la vergüenza, demandando siempre más, y la ambición contrarresta la humillación, jamás permitiendo comprometerse. Por supuesto, matar no es un problema para el color a veces tachado como "obsesionado con la muerte". El negro es afortunado por como los planos están poblados de seres vivos (no necesariamente cierto en todo el multiverso), ya que los seres vivos están sujetos naturalmente al terror y la desesperación, debilidades con las que el negro prospera sin piedad. Los esfuerzos del negro se asientan esencialmente sobre dos pilares, que mecánicamente se desarrollan de la siguiente manera: el parasitismo, que es la disposición del negro a robar poder, y la amoralidad, que provee al negro de un acceso directo hacia sus deseos, otorgado sólo a los capaces de pagar su precio. Antes de seguir, merece la pena destacar que el negro no puede crear algo de la nada. Recordemos que su visión del mundo es muy poco halagüeña. El negro es incapaz de imaginar la existencia de algo que no está ahí. En su lugar, el negro utiliza la liquidación y la anulación. Esto se explica en la Amoralidad más abajo. Por otra parte, mientras que el negro no se limita a sí mismo, el mundo sigue dictando que el poder cede ante un poder superior. Es por ello que el poder en sí de un adversario no puede ser confrontado por el negro. Si esto fuera posible, el poder no sería poder. Por lo que cualquier poder consolidado en algo irreductible, sin partes débiles que puedan ser corrompidas desde dentro, no puede ser atacado por el negro. Ésta es la razón por la que la magia negra no tiene influencia sobre los artefactos y los encantamientos. Ambos son sencillamente magia permanente (una más mundana que otra7), y la magia negra no puede hacerle mella. ; Parasitismo : Black can take what it doesn't have, for keeps. If this does not rouse surprise, the reader is already understanding. Black can take away anything, with one salient limitation worth noting (artifacts and enchantments). All manner of mundane resources are for Black's taking; so much should be clear. With the power of Black magic, Life itself is just pocket money, stolen as easily. That includes life-force, like the strength of a creature; willpower, won by corruption, terror, or other horrors; Life, as in, being alive; and life total, the game resource with which a player begins the game. ; Amoralidad : Ésta viene de dos maneras, la liquidación y la anulación. La liquidación es convertir un recurso en otro de forma fluida y eficiente. Sin entrar en detalles de las mecánicas, la vida es una mercancía en los "tratos con el diablo" (en Magic, a veces hay diablos que se ven involucrados). Esta capacidad es amenazadora ya que a veces no importa cuanto tenga uno, si no que es lo que uno tiene para coronarse victorioso. El intercambio de recursos es la base del juego en todos los colores, pero hay algunos precios que sólo el negro pagaría. Nada queda fuera del alcance del negro. La anulación es simplemente eso, eliminación total. El negro es totalmente egoista, puede denegar al mundo lo que el mundo le deniega. Esto se traduce más notablemente en una afinidad por matar. Again, artifacts and enchantments are a bit of a thorn in Black's side. To put pressure on the Black mage, game design decided that one's own bargain-striking shouldn't be so easily undoable. Black isn't reckless, but it does have a seat-of-its-pants element. Giving a bit of character (and perhaps, game-balancing limitation) to Black magic, it is decided that the removal of one's own enchantments, and to a lesser degree, artifacts, is difficult in Black. This is enforced typically by limiting the number of such effects available in each non-eternal format. It could be said that Black acts more out of fear than anything. Black sees the prospect of being controlled, and of actually dying, as one and the same - the compromise of the ego. Further, Black cannot understand trust. Black cannot imagine depending on another, and Black will not sacrifice itself for another. These conditions force Black, truly, into its position: defending itself from a terrifying, unforgiving world - alone. If one can say he understands the terror of seeing death in everything but knowing trust in nothing, he can say he understands Black. Atributos A Black individual is focused on self. He is not a proper person, unless he finds that personally useful, in which case he is the most proper person you will ever know. He is not a kind person, unless he finds that personally useful, in which case he makes the average White individual look like a moneygrubbing miser. Black is all about the self. This gives Black a curious sort of freedom, perhaps the ultimate freedom -- Black does not care how he acquires power, so long as he does. This is why Black is so excellent at infiltration -- he has no personal predilections except for power, and that is a goal broad enough to include almost any philosophy or idea that Black wants to have. Black is also the most unashamed color. Whereas White has a long list of what is "proper", Black is free, open and shameless about what he does. Perhaps this is the great virtue of Black that no one really looks at -- he is shameless. Black is about power and the self, but he's extremely truthful about his pursuit of these goals. Just look at any handful of Black cards -- one sees horror, teeth, blood, fangs. Black never once even pretends to lie about what it is that it seeks nor cover it up behind any other facade. No other color is this open. As an example, many of White's creatures hide their bigotry and zealotry behind the mask of righteousness, that what they do is good, but Black, no matter what he does, will freely admit that he seeks his own goals. (A good example of White's duplicity are the Kithkin.) Reglas A black card is defined as any card that has in its mana cost or any card that has a black color indicator. Black is oriented on obtaining power — ultimate power at any cost. In the game of Magic, this means that black cards sometimes use resources that other colors don't dare touch. Sacrificing permanents and paying life is certainly do-able for the right effect. A simple card such as Greed exemplifies black's determination to get any advantage. Up until and including Mercadian Masques, black had access to temporary mana boosts, primarily in the form of Dark Ritual. This mechanic has since moved to the color Red.8 Black is the color which uses every resource it can get, no matter what consequences it will bring, which is exemplified in cards such as Grinning Demon, Phyrexian Negator, and Dark Confidant. Black is the foremost color that causes a player to discard as an effect, not a cost, with Blue a far distant second (each color occasionally uses discard as cost, but that is different). Notable discard cards are Hymn to Tourach, Wrench Mind, Persecute, and Cabal Therapy. Black is the foremost color in spot destruction, illustrated in cards as Terror and Dark Banishing. Recently, black has been attributed several "weakness" type spells that gives creatures -x/-x (Last Gasp, Hideous Laughter, and Sickening Shoal). A possible reason for this is that Wizards have obsoleted the term Bury ("Destroy, no regeneration") and is phasing out destruction spells that do not allow regeneration, such as Terror, and this is a different way of avoiding Regeneration and Indestructible, in that a creature with 0 or less toughness is put directly into the graveyard. A similar method is forcing the opponent to sacrifice something, giving them the choice of losing it, instead of letting you choose. This usually bypasses creatures with hexproof and shroud, as the cards do not directly target the creatures, as well as Indestructible and Regeneration. It plays into Black's ability to capitalize on an opening, as since the choice remains in the hands of the affected player, these effects have to be reserved and planned for the right moment, where they can be devastating for a minimal amount of resources. (Please expand this if you have the info.) Mecánicas Descarte Black is the only color that can look at the opponent's hand, choose a card from it, and force that player to discard it, e.g. Duress.9 It is also the primary color to force the opponent to discard cards of his choice, though this mechanic has occasionally been bled to blue. Forcing the opponent to discard cards that are chosen at random is also a black ability, though some red cards can do that after having drawn additional cards. This mechanic represents mostly coercion and inducing insanity into the opposition. Evasión Black is a color that values secrecy and doing a straightforward job without interference. As such, it is a color that uses evasion to get past the creatures off the opponent, such as flying or shadow. One mechanic that was specific to black was fear. Some black creatures are too frightening to behold; they may be walking horrors, pestilent abominations, or powerful intimidators. As such, non-black creatures are too terrified to engage them in combat. Artifact creatures, being cold and artificial, do not have such a limitation. This mechanic has been supplanted by Intimidate. Dañar primero : This creature deals combat damage before creatures without first strike. Though this mechanic is primarily a red and white ability, a number of black creature have the ability as well, such as Nekrataal and Black Knight. In black, first strike represents subterfuge, dirty tactics, and cunning quickness. Regeneración : The next time this creature would be destroyed this turn, it isn't. Instead tap it, remove all damage from it, and remove it from combat. Although this mechanic can also be found in green creatures, it demonstrates a basic black principle: the refusal to stay dead. Some black creatures, through necromancy or other unholy magic, are not alive but undead. Zombies, skeletons, spectres, and other living dead are just animated corpses forming the infantry of black magicians. Vínculo vital : Damage dealt by this creature also causes you to gain that much life. Creatures, such as vampires, feed on the essence of others, thus strengthening themselves. Black uses this ability to restore itself to a healthy state while taking its toll on its opponents, much like its parasitic spells do. It shares this ability with white. Sacrificio El negro utiliza el sacrificio de forma diferente a la de otros colores. El blanco cree en el auto-sacrificio por el bien de los demás mientras el negro sacrificará sus propias criaturas y su propia vida para obtener poder. Además, el negro fuerza a sus enemigos a sacrificar sus propios recursos con hechizos tales como Epidemia, el Mago del abismo, Pacto de las sepulturas, Edicto cruel, Ley diabólica, y Viruela. El negro también hace tratos con demonios, el mal definitivo que no atiende a nadie, criaturas con un gran poder y hambre que demandan grandes sacrificios personales. Algunos ejemplos de demonios que requieren de constantes sacrificios son el Señor del Abismo, el Demonio sonriente, y el Demonio de Yawgmoth. Pérdida de vida Casi todas las cartas que hacen que un oponente pierda una cierta cantidad de vida pertenecen al negro. Ejemplos de ello son Tributo de sangre, Peso de la codicia, y Corte sombrío. Otras cartas negras fuerzan a uno o más jugadores a perder la mitad de su total de vidas, o que quien lance un hechizo pague vida como parte del coste del hechizo o habilidad. El negro también cuenta con numerosas cartas, como el Discípulo de la Bóveda, que disparan pérdida de vida cuando tienen lugar ciertas acciones. Sin embargo, I+D se está deshaciendo de la pérdida de vida en favor del daño directo, para acabar con su innecesaria complejidad.101112 Destrucción de criaturas El negro es homicida, y destruirá a cualquiera en su camino mediante diferentes métodos; aterrorizándolos hasta la muerte (Terror), asesinándolos mientras duermen (Asesino real, Asesinar), o con su mera presencia (Avatar de la miseria, Vísara la terrible). Nótese que en circunstancias normales, los hechizos y/o efectos negros perdonan a las propias criaturas del negro (ej. Cuchilla fatal, Destierro sombrío), aunque algunos hechizos como Estertor de muerte y Asesinato rompen esta limitación. Debilitación : La criatura objetivo obtiene -X/-X hasta el final del turno. El negro es el color de la enfermedad e infección. Las dolencias debilitantes afligen a cualquier criatura por contacto. Los efectos que causan debilidad son a veces representados como el resultado de plagas o pestes, mientras otras veces, son mostrados como algún tipo de asfixia, causando que las criaturas de los oponentes jadeen tratando de recuperar el aliento. : Todas las criaturas obtienen -X/-X hasta el final del turno. El negro también es capaz de provocar grandes epidemias. Incluso las resilientes criaturas con regeneración, velo o protección contra el negro, no pueden escapar de tales plagas. La Ruina de los vivos, Mutilar, y Kagemaro, el primero en sufrir, son ejemplos de hechizos eliminadores en masa que utilizan la debilitación. Además de tener efectos temporales de -X/-X, el negro también es el color más fuerte en cuanto al uso de los contadores -1/-1. Parasitismo : El oponente objetivo pierde X vidas y tu ganas X vidas. Principal fuente de ganancia de vida del negro, el parasitismo literalmente succiona la vida de otros, permitiendo al mago alimentarse de su esencia vital. Ésta ha sido siempre una habilidad del negro a lo largo de la historia del juego, con cartas como Drenar vida y Extraer el alma. Remover contadores : Remueve un contador del permanente objetivo. El negro ha construido un nicho para las cartas que remueven contadores, como el Parásito thrull, la Maga de maldiciones vampira, y Chasquido de éter. Conceptos erróneos y controversias Perhaps the most common misconception is that Black represents Evil. Put bluntly, Black is the most likely color to do open, honest evil. It is the element of Sauron, of Dark Lords everywhere, the blunt and the open and the honest. If Black decides to go evil, he will be the most noticeable evil in the world. However, this also means that, in a way, Black is the least effective color to go evil. Yes, it's open and honest about it. Yes, it's often got the raw power and lack of morality to back up its evil. But Black is so open and honest about his evil that every single creature on the planet interested in preserving its own life will direct their attentions towards him -- and that includes other Black characters, as they would see his gathered power as a major threat to their own attempts to gain power and try to bring him down. Against such odds, even Black's open use of horrible magics cannot stand. A villain of a different color, Blue in particular but White and Green as well, who was more subtle, would avoid bringing all this firepower down on their head, and thus do more damage in the long run. Instead, Black represents concern for the self above anyone else. Keeping in mind that any person is going to be less a "perfect" version of their color's ideas and more someone who leans towards them, it's easy to see a Black-aligned character being a great hero. Black may be self-centered in the end, focused on himself, but that doesn't mean he never feels sympathy and that he lacks all kindness -- he simply leans towards himself and a certain honesty. If he believes that by helping you he can help himself, then you've gained a powerful ally who will stop at nothing to get the job done and who will not be caught up with silly rules and regulations that could tie up a more hide-bound person. Black is selfish, but it is also unashamed, which can lead to an unabashed honesty in its evil acts. That is not to say that Black espouses honesty, but rather that Black will not deny any immoral or evil motives behind its own actions. Even by these means, heroic Black characters have emerged in the lore of Magic: The Gathering, counting among them the likes of Chainer, Sorin Markov, who creates the Archangel Avacyn to protect his natal plane (and to stop the ravage blood-thirst of his own vampiric race against humans, the reason why he's treated as a traitor by them) and Toshiro Umezawa, who became one of the saviors of Kamigawa despite always looking for his own interest (he started as a criminal in Takenuma Swamps.) Interacciones con otros colores Acuerdos El negro y el rojo: In Red, Black sees a color that knows that the best way to live is in one's own interest. Red's desire to do what it wants and Black's desire to get what it wants lead to a color pair that is the purest form of hedonism; do whatever you want, and damn the consequences or law -if you're powerful enough, nothing can stop you, so screw the weak and frightened. Black/Red demolishes any rule or regulation that gets in the way of what they want, which directly opposes their common enemy, White, who is determined to have a lawful society at any cost. El negro y el azul: En el azul, el negro ve un color que no se intimida por la fealdad del mundo. La búsqueda del azul de la omnisciencia coincide perfectamente con el deseo de omnipotencia del negro, creando una pareja de colores que desean el conocimiento y poder absolutos. Blue/Black also are extremely pragmatical and subverts the status quo in its quest for unlimited power and knowledge, which puts them at odds with their common enemy, Green, who wants to preserve it and drives by instinct. El negro y el blanco: Cuando el blanco y el negro se ponen de acuerdo, suele ser en detalles prácticos sobre dinámicas de grupo. Tanto el blanco como el negro comprenden la necesidad de sacrificio (incluso aunque el negro sacrifique a otros por su propio bien y el blanco se sacrifique a sí mismo por el bien común). Ambos son los colores más afines a la religión, usándola como el camino para conocer los valores de una vida virtuosa y ser superior a tus iguales (por esto la mayoría de clérigos pertenecen al negro y al blanco, y el Sindicato Orzhov es una organización principalmente religiosa). Siempre que el negro y el blanco cooperan, habitualmente es gobernando un grupo (Blanco) desde una élite poderosa y privilegiada (Negro) y manteniendo este statu quo a cualquier precio. El negro y el verde: When Black and Green agree, it's usually on a fundamental, natural scale. Even though Black and Green conflict on the Death vs. Life debate, both colors understand the need for death to prune excess life (even if Black uses death proactively, and Green lets death happen naturally). Similarly, both colors are firm believers in "survival of the fittest." Black and Green manipulate the graveyard more than any other color pair, being able to use the cycle of life and death to its advantage during the moments that the two cooperate. Both acknowledge the superiority of the predator over the prey, and understands that natural instincts also includes survival at any cost (even cheating and killing), predation and willpower. Desacuerdos El negro contra el blanco: In White, Black sees a color that is held back by a set of morals. Naturally, the main debate between White and Black is that of Morality vs. Amorality. Black sees no universal set of morals that life conforms to, and thus acts without morals (note that this does not always lead to evil). White's moral system is, to Black, archaic and outmoded, and only serves to get in the way of what's best for oneself. Black also sees White as overprotective of society's weakest members. A purely Black system ensures that the strong excel, while a purely White system ensures that all are treated equally. White enforces laws to create social cohesion, while Black exploits laws to benefit itself. Black versus Green: In Green, Black sees a color that is naive to the basics of life; that the world is an ugly place and that letting life happen unhindered only leads to more and more problems. The main debate between Black and Green is Parasitism (Death) vs. Interdependency (Life). Black believes that the weak masses exist only to be exploited by the strong (and will use death as a tool to cull the weak). Green's belief in the masses being essential to maintaining synergy through nature makes no sense to Black. Black versus Red: Occasionally, Black sees Red as being far too chaotic in its search for freedom. While Black certainly supports destruction for an objective (creature removal, for example), Red can sometimes be far too reckless, destroying things simply because they can be destroyed. Also, since Black rarely lets its feelings get in the way of its plans, it sees Red's intense focus on emotion as foolish. When they both get their hands on a new toy or weapon, Black is at least willing to read the instructions first. But the most important conflict between Black and Red is the importance of emotional bonds with others - Red will sacrifice itself for its loved one(s), putting their welfare above itself, and will do without coercion. This is an anathema for Black, who sees such behavior as the height of stupidity. Black versus Blue: Occasionally, Black sees Blue as being too focused on how things are accomplished. For Black, while the means can certainly be important, the ends are much more so, and the process itself is secondary to the goal. Black also detests Blue's excess subtlety, which allows other colors to gain the initiative while Blue is still planning. To Black, getting rid of threats and planning for a goal's achievement don't need to be at odds. Finally, their most important conflict is the value placed on the act of learning itself and the need to share the knowledge gained. Black doesn't value learning and discovering for their own sake, only the advantage they provide him. This is sad and deplorable for the truth-seeker Blue, who willingly assumes the role of teacher to increase its own knowledge through interactions with its pupils, and also as a mean to transmit wisdom to the new generations. Black only will take pupils as tools to expand its own power, and will throw them away when they accomplish their purpose. Tribus afines con el negro Razas humanoides/inteligentes * Demonios (criatura icónica)13 * Apariciones * Avatares (compartidos con el blanco) * Cazadores nocturnos * Dauthi * Diablillos * Espectros * Gorgonas * Gremlins * Hadas (compartidas con el azul) * Harpías (compartidas con el azul) * Kor (compartidos con el blanco y el azul) * Liches * Móriok * Nezumi * Sagas * Sombras * Thrulls * Vampiros (criatura característica, compartidos con el rojo y el blanco) Tipos de subordinados/monstruos * Atogs * Babosas * Cienos (compartidos con el verde) * Escorpiones * Esqueletos * Horrores * Murciélagos * Ogros (compartidos con el rojo) * Ojos * Pesadillas * Plagas * Portadores * Ranas * Ratas * Surrakar (compartidos con el azul) * Zombies (otra criatura característica, compartida con el blanco en Amonkhet y con el azul en La hora de la devastación) Clases * Asesinos * Bribones (compartidos con el azul y el rojo) * Caballeros (compartidos con el blanco y el rojo) * Clérigos (compartidos con el blanco) * Mercenarios * Ninja (compartidos con el azul) * Samurái (compartidos con el blanco y el rojo) * Sicarios Curiosidades * El hechizo negro con el mayor coste de maná convertido (legal): Hypnox (11). * El hechizo negro con el mayor coste de maná convertido (cualquiera): B. F. M.; Big Furry Monster (15).14 * La criatura negra con la mayor fuerza y resistencia (legal/no ficha): Withengar liberado. (13/13 o más) * La criatura negra con la mayor fuerza y resistencia: Marit Lage. (20/20 Vuela, Indestructible) * Las criaturas negras con las mayores fuerza y resistencia (cualquiera): B. F. M.; Big Furry Monster. (99/99) * La criatura negra de coste más eficiente (El menor coste por la mayor criatura): Sombra de la muerte. * La carta negra más cara: Imperial Seal. (800$ americanos, valorada por Starcity Games) Notas y referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (February 2, 2004.) “In the Black”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (February 06, 2004.) “Defining Black”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (July 27, 2015.) “In the Black Revisited”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (August 13, 2014.) "I'm a bit confused on the actual idealogies of the five colors. Is there any way I could get a quick summary of them?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ It is worth to note that in the wedge article We Will Survive, Mark Rosewater instead defines Black as as "seeking power through opportunity". In canon, ruthlessness is not exclusive to Black. # ↑ Para el propósito de este artículo, el ego es la encarnación psicológica de la voluntad consciente de un ser. # ↑ An artifact, while a tangible thing, is still very much magical, so mundane means like smashing are impossible. As for the existence of artifact-destruction cards like Shatter and Smash, there is no doubt more magic to the process than the names suggest. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (May 23, 2017.) "Are rituals still in black or is that only red now?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (June 5, 2017.) “Mechanical Color Pie 2017”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (March 11, 2018.) "Is the change from "you lose 2 life" to "deals 2 damage to you" going to be a permanent change?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (March 12, 2018.) "Why are you shifting away from life loss as an effect?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (March 13, 2018.) "I'm very unhappy about black moving away from loss of life.", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (March 15, 2015.) "Characteristic and iconic creatures for each color?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (February 06, 2004.) “Wallpaper of the Week: B.F.M. (Big Furry Monster)”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Colores de Magic